The primary goal of the project is to reveal the regulatory mechanisms for gamete transport and internal environment within the oviduct. The knowledge gained from this study will be applied to the area of fertility control. More specifically, the research places emphasis upon the role of contractility and secretion as they are related to ovum and spermatozoan transport. The experimentation is designed to show interrelationships between autonomic neural and ovarian hormonal regulatory mechanisms. Several criteria will be utilized to evaluate oviduct activity such as synchronous placement of sperm cells and ova within the oviduct. Perfusion resistance will be utilized to evaluate muscle contractility. Hormonal activity will be determined by competitive protein binding and radioimmunoassay, while autonomic nervous involvement will be subjected to fluorometric and fluorescent microscopic methodology.